


Movie Night

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: Feyre and Rhysand are in highschool and they end up making out in the backseat of a car.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Movie Night

When Feyre agreed to a date at the drive-in theater, she assumed they were going to be alone. Just her and Rhys, finally alone after he was away at summer camp for three weeks. Three excruciatingly long weeks apart, when they spent the last two months of Junior Year practically glued together.

She really thought they would be alone, and she suspects Rhys thought so too. He hasn’t stopped looking mad ever since he picked her up. Because they’re not alone in the car, as she realized when she climbed in ten minutes ago. No, Mor and Cassian are here, laughing and talking loudly from the backseat. And sure, she’s happy to see them too, but… she was hoping the drive-in was really just an excuse Rhys had found to make out with her on the backseat of his car.

Instead, they barely got a chance to exchange a peck on the lips before Cassian started whistling and Mor made disgusted noises. So now they’re finding a space to park, and she’s frustrated. Rhys parks the car just as the movie starts, and, ignoring his brother and cousin, takes her hand in his. She can feel how tense he is, but she turns to him and smiles, and his face lights up a bit. God, she missed him.

Not caring that they’re not alone, Feyre closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him, chuckling as she feels him answer her hug eagerly. Mor and Cassian start to protest about them blocking the view, but Rhys’ voice in her ear covers up everything else.

“Hey you.” His embrace tightens on her back. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she answers against him, and when she feels his lips brushing her ear, she really starts to regret them not being alone.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Cassian’s voice comes from the backseat, “can you please stop blocking the view? We’re trying to watch Marty travel through time, not the two of you making out.”

She’s ready to pull away but Rhys holds her close, and answers to his brother without looking at him.

“If I recall correctly, I didn’t invite you two to come, you invited yourselves. You want to watch the movie? You can go sit on the roof.”

She laughs at the groans of protest that come from the backseat, then Mor talks.

“Come on Cass, let’s go buy some popcorn and coke. And we won’t bring any back for you guys.” She says it as if it’s supposed to make Rhys regret his words, but popcorn is the last thing on Feyre’s mind right now, and she’s pretty sure her boyfriend feels the same. Mor and Cass exit the car, and from the corner of her eyes, she sees Mor look back and stick her tongue out at her. She laughs and settles more into her boyfriend, taking in everything she missed while he was away. His strong arms around her, the tickle of his breath against her ear, the smell of his clothes. After what feels like an eternity, she pulls back to look at him, and he says:

“I’m sorry, I tried to tell them we wanted to be alone but they wouldn’t listen, they said they weren’t going to miss the only  _ Back to the future _ screening of the summer just to make me happy.”

“It’s fine, I’m glad we’re together.”

“Me too.”

His smile is so bright that she immediately wants to kiss him. But just when she’s about to move, there’s a banging on the window, startling them. She looks back, and sees Cassian grinning at them.

“I told you guys not to make out. We’ll be right here on the roof.”

“Fuck off, Cass,” Rhys yells at him, but still he gently lets go of her waist and settles back in his seat, his arm still around her shoulder. Feyre rests her head on his shoulder. She’s in a very uncomfortable position, perched at the edge of her seat, but she won’t move away from him.

They watch the movie for a while, but after maybe fifteen minutes, Feyre can’t take it anymore. She moves quickly, and before Rhys can react, she’s sliding on top of him, and then she’s straddling him, a leg on each side of his, her skirt riding up on her thighs.

He takes a second to answer, staring at her in disbelief, and when he opens his mouth, he says:

“You… You can’t watch the movie in that position.”

She smirks at him.

“Well maybe I don’t want to watch the movie.”

He raises his eyebrow at that.

“Oh really? Then what do you want to do, Darling?”

“You know what I want to do,” she answers, and kisses him. Not like before, not a peck on the lips. No, she lets her tongue run against his lips, and when he opens up for her, captures his mouth hungrily. Rhys’ hands plunge into her hair, and she lets out a soft sound at the touch. She feels him chuckle into her mouth and responds by moving back just enough to take his lower lip between her teeth. And now he’s the one moaning.

She lets him go with a laugh and rests her forehead against his, her hands holding on to his shirt, listening to his breath slowing down.

“God, I wish we were alone,” Rhys says in a breath, and she could almost laugh at the despair she hears in his voice, except she’s feeling the same way. She remembers the night before he left, the first real night they spent together. She remembers how his naked body felt against hers, how clumsy they both were, how much they laughed. She remembers the look on his face after.

She wants to feel that way again, see that look again.

“Well, we’re alone right now,” she suggests, and slides her hand down his chest, all the way to the front of his pants. He groans and closes his eyes under her touch, and she chuckles as she starts to undo his belt.

“Wait,” he tells her suddenly, and she freezes.

“Rhys, if you tell me to watch the movie again, I’m dumping you.”

He laughs and answers, “No I was just gonna say, maybe we should move to the backseat.”

***

God, she’s gorgeous.

He was so mad at Cass and Mor for crashing their date, and got even more mad when he spotted Feyre waiting for him. Her hair undone, wearing a black tank top and a flowery skirt, smiling at the sight of his car coming up the road, she was so pretty he almost threw his family out of the car.

But they’re finally alone, and she’s even more beautiful now, laughing as they settle in the back of his car, her hair surrounding her face in a flowing mess.

It’s not the first time they make out in his car, but… it’s the first time since she spent the night at his place. He spent the last three weeks thinking about her basically all the time, and now she’s here, smiling expectantly as she rests her back against the seat and pulls him to her with eager hands.

He stumbles on top of her, kissing her hungrily, and is about to push his hands under her shirt when she slides her fingers between his and guides him to her knees. She lets go of him long enough to bring her hands back to his hair, but he understands what she wants. Slowly, much more slowly than he wants, he pushes her skirt up her legs, along her thighs, until he knows without looking that it’s resting on her hips. He wants to take it off her so badly it hurts. He leaves her mouth and starts trailing kisses along her jaw, reveling in the small noises she lets out as he nibs at her earlobe.

But his girlfriend doesn’t stay idle either, he can feel her tugging onto his hair with one hand, as the other comes around to his chest and runs down, down, until it stops just inches away from where he wants her. She’s grazing against him gently, and he wonders if it’s on purpose until he opens his eyes and finds her staring at him with a gaze that sets him on fire. He forgets about the movie playing loudly outside, he forgets about the people sitting on the roof.

There is only Feyre, the soft skin of her thighs, and the sighs that escape her when his fingers reach the wetness between her legs. She gets louder when he slides her panties aside and brushes against her folds, and for a second he considers getting his mouth where his fingers are, but then he remembers where they are, and he settles for giving her neck a quick lick instead.

“Darling, you have to stay quiet,” he says in a breathy laugh, even though all he wants right now is make her moan even louder.

Her only response is to palm him through his pants, making him groan more intensely than he thought he would. She swallows the noise with a kiss and chuckles in his ear.

“Who’s the one being loud, now?”

They kiss for what seems like an eternity, and he bites back a new moan when he feels Feyre reach for his belt again. He’s about to slide a finger inside her when they hear a loud thump coming from outside.

He looks back and sees Mor and Cassian’s feet on the hood of his car, coming down. Reluctantly, he moves his hands away from her, Feyre saw it too, because she pushes him away and rearranges her skirt on her legs. Rhys has barely enough time to sit down beside her before Cassian opens the door on his side.

“What are you guys doing back there?” And before leaving them enough time to answer, “Were you guys making out?”

Rhys glances at Feyre and finds her catching her breath as discreetly as she can, her eyes closed, her head resting on the back of the seat. Mor apparently saw them before she entered because she gets in the front seat.

“Get in here, Cass.” Then she turns to them: “Sorry guys, but it started to rain, so you’re gonna have to postpone the reunion make out.”

Feyre laughs and rests her head on his shoulder. Rhys wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple softly, and as Cassian settle in the front beside Mor, he already plans for a picnic by the lake tomorrow.

Just the two of them this time.


End file.
